Spirit of Ice
by KDucky11
Summary: It's been 90 years since the Ninja protected the land. When Mikael had to move to Kiri village, he thought it would be the most boring place ever. Turns out, there's more to this place than he originally thought. Snow, in July! A mysterious lady. Missing rental droids! A spirit stalker, named Ji!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my second story ever! I hope you enjoy it.

I hate my mom. Most of the time, she's ok. She gives me money & leaves me mostly alone. One day, though, my mom reads some article on the internet about how city living is bad for kids. What?! Now we have to move out to some small village that's basically a museum. It's hours away from Ninjago City & they don't have a video game store. I slump back into my seat with a huff.

"Don't pout Mikael. I think this will be a great experience for us as a family. Think how much better I'll be able to concentrate on my writing away from the din of the city! And you! You will be able to play outside much more. It is also considerably cheaper to live out in the country." says my mom.

She's a novelist, so we don't earn much money. Apartments in Ninjago are pretty expensive. My anger drops a little bit as I look out at the desert expanse.

"I thought this, "Kiri", village was in the mountains?" I ask my mom.

"It is, the mountains are past the desert." says my mom.

I get onto my holophone to see what I can find out about this village. Search: Kiri Village. It doesn't bring up much, just some maps. I go to the second page, I'm desperate now. I find some obscure blog, detailing experiences living there. What the heck. I click on the blog & start to read.

It's pretty boring in the beginning. It mostly talks about mineral deposits & animal life. Apparently squirrels live there, & deer. I haven't seen a deer in real life since I went to the BioExhibit with my grandma. Later on, though, it starts getting kinda cool. The lady writing the blog starts talking about local legends. One legend is of a bird made of mirrors. Supposedly it can see "The reflection of your heart." whatever that means. The lady eventually talks of some sort of winter spirit, but then stops. I check to see if she ever continued it. The blog hasn't been updated since 2060! Wow, pretty outdated.

"We're almost there, Mikael!" says my mom, as the sand gives way to gravel & grass.

I shut off my holophone.


	2. But, it's July!

When we get to the village, it's evening. We pull up to a house right by the forest. I get out of the car & turn on the luggage bot we rented to take the bags inside. I watch the little droid for a few minutes & get bored. My mom is talking to a realtor, so I decide to check out the forest. I turn on my holophone for a light & trudge in. The summer grass is wet. I guess it must have rained earlier… Cool! I suddenly hear a bird cawing. There are hardly any birds in Ninjago anymore. I remember, in one of my books, it said that birds were descended from dinosaurs. I hope this one isn't descended from a grundle!

*snap

I hear a snap. I look around, but don't see anyone. I notice mist beginning to fill the air. I start to get freaked out, so I walk back… but I can't move.

Huh? I look down. Ice? The rain has frozen! I snap the ice away from my feet. Ice! But it's July! I run back home, the ice breaking under my feet all the way.

"Mom! There's ice in the forest!" I say as I run back.

"Cool." says my Mom.

"But it's July!" I say, not seeing why she isn't shocked.

"The mountains are colder than the city." says my mom. "Altitudes, pressures, stuff."

"The winter spirit." says the realtor. "My son caught a glimpse last year. All shiny & glowey, typical spirit." The realtor lets out a loud… guffaw was the only word for it.


	3. Unpacking

After the droid helps us unpack everything, I take my boxes up to my room to set up.

At least my room's cool. It's right under the roof, so my room's all triangle shaped. I set

down the boxes & look around. The house came with furniture, so we only brought

things like pots & clothes, etc. My room has a four post bed, a bookshelf, & a mirror.

Cool. I start taking out folded clothes to put in the closet when I find a book I'd forgotten

about. Adventures of the Ninja. Oh, I remember this. This was my birthday present

when I was 5. The last one from my dad. Why did I still have it? I stand up calmly rip the

book in half & put it in one of the empty boxes. I'll throw it away later.

After I finish unpacking my room, I go down to the kitchen to see that my mom hasn't

unpacked anything.

"Mom!" I yell. She looks up, startled.

"Oh, sorry!" She says, while turning off her WritPad. "I was inspired! All these old

houses & ghost stories!" she wiggles her fingers all spookily.

"Anyways, Mom." I say, trying not to laugh at her "spookily fingers" "Wasn't it a bit weird

that that ice appeared so suddenly, & in July?"

"Mm… maybe." she says while turning her WritPad back on.

I give up. My mom obviously wants to write right now. I start to unpack the neglected

boxes. Where's that droid?!

(Thank you fir the reviews everyone! Please review! I can't tell if my story is good or not unless you do. You can do reviews even if you're not signed in. More news: This story is partly inspired by a book called Ghost in the Garden, so check that out if you can. I love that book!)


	4. Chapter 4: The Lady

I unpack all of the boxes by myself. By the time I'm done, it's midnight, & my mom's asleep at the counter. I'm not tired, so I sit down on the couch & turn on the Ninjago History channel. Right now it's a documentary about some sort of Serpentine war from 150 years ago. Serpentine… I had a Serpentine neighbor. She was okay. I change the channel to a Dimension Film & fall asleep as the sword fights & drama surround me…

"Mikael!" Wah! I wake up. The light is streaming through the windows. My mom is frantically searching through boxes. "Mikael, where's the droid?" My mom sounds frantic.

"Why do you need to find him?" I say while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"If I don't return him by noon," my mom says "I have to pay for him. Those things are expensive!"

I groggily get up off the couch. Uh, my neck hurts. "Want me to go look outside?" I ask.

"Yes, I'll look down in the basement." she walks over to the basement door & goes down the steps. I pull a pair of flip flops on & step outside… into snow again. "Ah!" I yell as I jump back into the house. There's at least a centimeter of snow outside! Once again, in July! I notice tire tracks in the snow leading towards the forest. Maybe the snow's not that bad, I just need to prepare. I go back inside & look for better footwear. I give up after a minute. My winterwear is probably shoved in a closet underneath canned tomatoes. I'm not a good unpacker.

I settle on tennis shoes instead.

I set off into the woods, following the droid's tire tracks. As I get into the forest, the snow gets deeper. I start to wish I'd been more patient, & had gotten snow boots. I push on though. Apparently, wr literally can't afford to lose that droid. I see a glint up ahead, maybe it's the droid? I take off on a run. Partly to get the droid quicker & partly to warm up. As I approach the glade, I notice it's completely devoid of snow, in a perfect circle. I pause & kneel down. I pick up a handful of snow & drop it inside the circle. It melts instantly. Hmm? Altitudes & stuff, right Mom? I look up at the glade again, & see a woman! I can only see her from the back, & she has a hood on, but I can tell she's a woman. I can see her hands. She seems to be talking to something, is that…

*CAW

Ah! I look behind to hear wings rustle as a bird takes off. I look back at the glade & the woman is gone. The only thing in the glade is the droid. I step forward. Hm? Snow goes into the glade now. I walk up to the droid to check it out. It seems ok, better than before actually. All of the nicks & stains are gone! I try turning on the droid, but it seems to be updating. I lug it all the way home. So much work in moving!

(Tell me your theories! Sometimes I change my story to add in cool ideas I get from reviews. The droid IS bad news. This is in the normal world of Ninjago, by the way. Not real world or a.u. it's in the future. Dimension Films are like 3ds's but movies! No obnoxious glasses. The future! I won't be too scifi techy in this story, I want it to be relateable. Once again, please review and read some of my other content!)


	5. Meeting Ji

My mom just left in her car to return the droid, so I'm alone. I told my mom about the lady. She said it was probably just one of the villagers looking at the droid. I then told her the lady was TALKING to the droid. No one talks to droids. They're just tools! My mom still said only to worry about not losing the droid again. I decide to do some research on my own.  
I open the front door. The snow has almost completely melted in the summer heat. I put on my flip flops again. My bike is in the garage, so I pull it out & unfold it. I hop on & ride towards town. I need to see the realtor's son.

When I finally reach Kiri village, I start to feel like everyone thinks it's winter except for me. The town looks like it's ready for Christmas. Colorful banners & lanterns are everywhere. I feel like I'm in a Christmas card! I look at my mom's WritPad I brought with me. It has the realtor's address on it. Applewood Dr. 1240.

The realtor's house is pretty boring, beige. I knock on the door & a little girl opens it.

"Hi" I say "Can I see your brother?"

She stares at me for a second & then yells, "Ji! Someone's here!" she then closes the door. A boy that look about 15 years old opens the door

"Hi, sorry. I'm Ji. My sister is kinda rude."

"I'm Mikael &, It's fine." I say

"Oh, you're the from the new family. What are you here for?" he says.

"Your dad said you saw the winter spirit?" I say.

"Oh! Someone's finally interested!" he says while running into the house. I follow him into an office sort of room. There are pictures everywhere, of a lady. They're really blurry. But I can see she's really pale, & has a shiny sort of blue ring surrounding her. She's also wearing a cloak.

"I first saw her in 2nd grade." Ji says excitedly. "I was playing video games in my tree fort out in the forest. I saw a lady walk outside past the window." Ji picks up one of his blurry photos. "I saw her again in 5th grade. It was April. We'd had a freak blizzard the night before. I was shoveling the driveway when i saw her standing at the edge of the forest. Wherever she walked, the snow melted! I've seen her several times after, I got some pictures." he shows me some more if his pictures. I think he's pretty proud of them.

I'm finally able to get some words out. "I saw her too."

"Really?!" he starts talking so fast that I can't process what he's saying. I'm able to pick out snippets, however. "Where blah blah When blah blah pretty? Blah blah" I decide to answer the first question.

"I saw her in the woods by my new house."

"What?" he yells. Jumping out of his seat. I explain what happened.

"Ok, come over tomorrow with a video camera. We're gonna stake her out." he says.

(Ji is a character I've been waiting to put in for a while. Hope you like him. I'm going to base him off of Bigfoot hunters sort of. Please review and tell me what you think? I review EVERY fanfiction I read. Do you?


	6. Meeting the Ghost Lady

I sit still under a tree. I've been here for half an hour. Ji is very late! I lean back against the bark & try taking pictures with my camera I brought. My mom had been so thrilled I made friends with someone, she had bought me a new camera. My mom is strange. Sometimes she'll pay extra special attention to me & other times, she'll forget to buy groceries for me.

I look up at the midnight stars & play with the mud that surrounds the tree I'm sitting by.

I check the time on my phone for the tenth time. I stand up. Why did Ji even force me to have a stake out if he wasn't coming?! I turn to pick up my bag, & I see a silver flash go past my face.

"WAH!" I duck down.

"Who are you?" I hear a voice behind me.

I turn quickly. It's the lady.

Her hands are very pale, with a sort of blue tinge, but that's all I can see from under the cloak she's wearing.

"I'm, uh, Mikael." I hold out my hand. She doesn't shake it.

"Why do you seek me?" she asks. Her voice is very calm & just a bit sad.

"I just, uh, wanted to meet you." I feel really sheepish now. I try to avoid eye contact by looking at the ground & I notice frost forming.

"Do you, know what all this ice stuff is?" I ask her while looking up. She's gone again. All I hear is a whoosh of wings somewhere in the trees. I look to where she was standing in the mud, & there are no footprints.

The next morning I find out Ji was grounded & that's why he couldn't come the night before. I tell him about everything that happened.

"No footprints… hmm?" Ji says looking out the window. "DId you get any pictures of where she was standing?"

Ah, dang it! I completely forgot the camera I had!

"I was kind of too shocked to take any pictures or videos." I say to Ji

"Ok then, I deduct that she's completely & totally a GHOST!" he says.

"I don't care if she's a ghost or not." I say "I just wanna know what she's doing here & where all the ice is coming from!"


End file.
